El atrapado corazón de una celebridad
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Su mejor amigo le envió un mensaje; Yuuki lo invitó a una cena, en esa cena la persona más importante para Nobuhiko (Non-chan) Estaría presente. Non-chan no esperaba ver a ese ángel, tras un gran debate en su mente, decidió ir a la cena, y le importaría un pepinillo su hermanita, pero, él no era tan mal hermano. Narración desde el punto de vista de Non-chan. Kotoko/Nobuhiko (¿?)
1. El mensaje de Yuuki

Itazura na Kiss no es de mi propiedad.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El viento está cada vez más furioso, no sé que mierda le pasa, despeinara mi hermoso cabello rubio. Hoy fue un espléndido día; modele e hice lo que siempre: engañar a hermosas mujeres. Ahora pensaran ¿Qué paso con el Nobuhiko de antes? Mejor dicho ¿Qué paso con Non-chan? Yo era un niño muy enfermo, pero gracias al hermano de mi mejor amigo pude salir medio saludable para poder seguir avanzando en mi vida. Yuuki me ayudó mucho y ahora en recompensa es mi mejor amigo.

Irie-san se convirtió en un gran médico y hace poco tiempo tuve una operación por mi problema renal llevándola a cabo el mismísimo Irie-san, le tengo una gran admiración, él fue el que me dio una esperanza de vida y, mírenme ahora estoy vivo.

Ya deje de ser el niño pequeño con cabello azabache y ojos como la noche, quien a cualquier persona le mostraba esa brillante sonrisa, dejando impactada a las personas por la valentía que tenía ese pequeño niño. Ahora soy un cantante reconocido, las mujeres mueren por mí y ninguna es de mi agrado, mi vida dio un gran giro.

Desde tiempos inmemorables he visto a personas que han tratado de ayudarme, pero ninguna puedo sacarme de esa miseria enfermedad además de Irie-san, pero, Irie-san no es la personas más importante en vida.

Ella, es por lo que soy ahora. Simplemente nadie se compara a ella.

Kotoko Aihara…

«**Hey, Non. ¿Qué tan lejos estas de mi casa?**»

Levanto una ceja incrédulo de recibir un mensaje de Yuuki, ese hombre hace siglos que no me habla.

«**Sabes que por el nacimiento de mi hermanita, estoy en la casa de mi padre»**

Le respondí a ese inepto. No tenía las ganas de andar por las calles vagabundeando con mi mejor amigo, además que mi hermanita quedaría sola, para mi desgracia esa pequeña no puede hacer nada, lo sé, tiene apenas 2 meses ¡Pero carajo yo no soy niñero!

**« ¿Eso significa…?»**

¿Qué este tarado no tiene vida social?

**«Lejos...»**

Deje mi celular en la mesa, estoy seguro que ya no enviara un mensaje, no creo que sea tan imbécil para no entender que no tengo ni el tiempo para joder con él. Ser cantante y para más modelar es un trabajo duro, sin decir que no me dejan en paz los paparazis. Soy toda una celebridad, bastardo.

Volteo la cara al escuchar el molesto sonido del tono de mi celular. Bufo enojado, claro era obvio sigue siendo más que imbécil. Comienzo leer el mensaje:

«**Como sea; te lo decía porque hay una cena familiar y mi cuña… eer… la tonta insiste en invitarte, dice que debes de venir a visitarnos para conocer a mi sobrina, te recomiendo no venir. Pero piénsalo, nosotros dos en mi cuarto con una consola de juegos, no está nada mal ¿Verdad? »**

Nunca en mi vida había texteado tan rápido debe ser la desesperación de irme de esta maldita casa, para dejar de ver a esa enana, si eso debe ser.

**«Dame la dirección y la hora.»**

Oh, mierda, esa enana me esta mirado de seguro sabe que la dejare abandonada sin haber comido, esos negros orbes destellan furia, no me queda otra que darle de comer. Camino directo hacia la cocina donde mi padre ha dejado la comida especial de esa enana, su madre no se encuentra por ahora, por lo que le daré leche materna congelada.

Abro la refrigeradora y pongo a calentar la leche, creo que eso se hace, no estoy seguro.

Por fin esos ojos dejan de mirarme y ella empieza a morderse los dedos de su pie, ¿Creen que diré? ¡Que ternura! Pues no, espero que ella misma se coma completa, o ya se la doy a un perro para que se la coma.

—Ñiaaaa… —chilló desde su cuna mi hermanita.

— ¡Cállate maldita mocosa! —Ella me volvió a mirar, ¡Ay joder! ¿Por qué lo putos bebes solo hacen eso? Mirar y mirar. Bola grasosa, lo único que hace es: levantarse, comer, llorar, comer y dormir. ¿¡Acaso es un gato!?

Volví a escuchar el tono de mi celular y casi salgo corriendo de la cocina, casi, pero al ver con mis buenos ojos el número de una de las tantas mujeres que mueren por mí, me detuve.

Cerré los ojos escuchando el buzón de voz:

"_¡Nobuhiko-kun! este… usted dijo que nos encontraríamos para ir al cine._ _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no está aquí? Acaso ya no me…"_

—Mujeres y sus reclamos—Murmure apretando el botón rojo del celular, y luego mis ojos brillaron de emoción ¡Yuuki si me envió la dirección de su casa! y obvio la hora.

Sonrió la hija de mi padre, bueno, hizo una mueca que yo digo que es un sonrisa, me acerco hasta ella.

—Ahora si hermanita hermosa que tanto adoro—digo sacándola de la cuna y dándole por fin su leche que ahora está calientita—puedo ir a la casa de Yuuki y no te preocupes por mí, deberías preocuparte por ti, no volveré temprano y morirás de hambre—Le digo y ella me mira con ansiosa por darle la leche—Bien, toma, pero ¿No me escuchaste? —Ella cierra los ojos deleitándose con la leche de su madre, sus manos se cierran, haciéndolas en puño y estas van a mi cara de porcelana, después las abre y deja su palma en mi cara— ¿Eso fue un golpe? —Me pregunto a mí mismo, no hay nadie en la casa.

La bajo bruscamente de mis brazos y la dejo con la leche en sus manos acostada en su cuna.

—Nos vemos, nena—Le guineo un ojo, ella ha sido la más pequeña fan que he tenido.

Cierro la puerta y por ultimo escucho el llanto de ella. Bah, da igual, no creo que sea tan malo dejar a una bebe de dos meses sola, acostada en una cuna, en una casa gigantesca y con leche materna regada en su cuerpo.

Ya lo sé, soy un bastardo, pero soy Nobuhiko Kimura quien va directo a ver esa dulce mujer que me ha robado los sueños desde que era un niño, esa mujer casa, esa mujer de cabello castaño claro, ¿Su nombre?

La bella Kotoko Aihara…

A/N: Pensaran ¿Esta loca no tiene nada mejor que hacer que escribir fics sobre parejas, que nunca llegaran hacer parejas? Exacto, xD. Esta vez esta historia tiene entre dos o cuatro capítulos estoy indecisa. Esta historia nació diciéndome "¡Deja de ser tan marica Valeria! ¡Ponte a escribir de una vez aunque sea sobre cualquier cosa, luego has las tareas!" xD Debo decir a mi defensa que quería hacer una historia sobre Nobuhiko, Non-chan, nunca me decidida, nació esto.

:3 Si fueran tan amables ¿Dejarían un review? Saben que sin cuenta se puede comentar ¿Verdad? :3 Jajajaja.

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

Inochan-Uchiha.

18/05/14


	2. La Diosa de vestido Blanco

Itazura na Kiss no es de mi propiedad ¿Y de ustedes?

* * *

Mi corazón está latiendo con mucha fuerza no se en que estoy haciendo, este no es mi yo de siempre, es diferente, muy diferente, el Nobuhiko Kimura de hace 15 minutos no estaría nervioso y mucho menos con una bebe en su brazo.

¿Por qué esta una bebe en mis brazos? Digo ¿Qué hace esa enana en mis brazos? Después de pensar dejarla muriendo de hambre, recordé con facilidad que Aihara-san tiene una bebe; es mi oportunidad, ¡Nos entenderemos a la perfección! Por fin Yoko servirá de algo y dejara de vivir como un gato.

Una de las principales razones de tener a Yoko en mis manos es que no soy tan mal hermano para dejarla sola en la casa, por más que la odie es una pequeña, — ¡Pequeña! —parte de mi corazón.

Mi cara está en frente de esa casa color pastel; puedo oler la pared recién pintada.

Levanto mi mano que tiembla hasta la puerta negra ¿Esa es la casa de Yuuki? Alzo una ceja, confundido ¿Qué si no lo era? De igual modo no me importó y empujé la puerta y esta rechinó como de esas casas viejas, Yoko se quejó por el fuerte sonido, traté de calmarla pero ella no paraba de quejar, la acomodé en mi cuello y me empezó a babear.

Creo que ya está algo tranquila.

Con sumo cuidado; camino lentamente tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido, suspiré con cansancio, antes de llegar a la casa de Yuuki me había encontrado con varias fans mías, ellas se volvieron locas, no dejaban de preguntar "¿Qué hace Nobuhiko con una bebe?" "¿Es su hija?" entre otras insignificantes preguntas, tuve la suerte de salir corriendo dando como pretexto que la bebe estaba enferma y necesitaba ir al doctor.

— ¡Yuuki-kun!

Ladeo la cabeza viendo como una hermosa castaña claro camina por el jardín; ella viste con un vestido blanco que cae elegantemente hasta sus rodillas, trae unas zapatillas doradas y su cara está perfectamente natural, ni una pisca de maquillaje ¿Quién será esa diosa? Su boca es tan roja, sus ojos son tan grandes y expresivos, su cara es redonda y encima de ella sus hermosas expresiones y por ultimo sus cabellos castaños se encuentran agarrado por una hermosa y brillante pinza.

¿Por qué esa diosa frunce el ceño? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Por qué ella está llamando a Yuuki? ¿Por qué se ve tan bella? No salgo de mi sorpresa, es toda una obra de arte, pero mi corazón se oprime al verla en eses estado; la tristeza de una mujer siempre lo he aborrecido, y al verla llorar solo tengo el deseo que abrazarla y hacerla sentir como la diosa que es.

No entiendo que hace ella en la casa de mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué grita su nombre? ¿Sera su novia?

Ella suspira bajando la mirada quizás rindiéndose, pero de pronto ella hace de sus palmas un puño más duro que una roca, deja de agachar la mirada y mira al horizonte en busca de mi mejor amigo.

Tras de ella un alto y aburrido hombre sale de la casa, él la mira pero no se atreve a llamarla la sigue mirando por más segundos, y al poco tiempo deja de mirarla y vuelve a entrar a la casa.

No puedo identificar quienes son esas personas, la oscuridad no ayuda en nada.

Dejo de respirar pensando que esa bella diosa se dará vuelta y me mirara con esa hipnotizaste mirada.

Tan concentrado estaba en ver a esa mujer, que no me le había dado cuenta que algo estaba detrás de mí, Yoko alza sus manitas y las estira con grandes ganas de tomar a la persona que está detrás de mi espalda.

—Y decías que no ibas a tener hijos—Bromeó una voz grave, entorno la mirada y lo veo; Yuuki es la persona que está detrás de mí. —Non ¿Qué haces en el jardín?

—Nada, solamente me perdí—Respondí serio, pues no apartaba la mirada de la mujer con vestido blanco.

— ¿En un jardín? —Yuuki levanta una ceja.

—Si, en un jardín.

—Wow˜—exclama de sorpresa— ¡Quita esa cara imbécil! —Frunzo el ceño ¿Yo, Imbécil? —Asustas a la niña, no veo porque estas así.

—Por ella—Le señalo a la mujer sin ninguna timidez; no hay nada malo en ello ¿verdad?

Yuuki abre los ojos sorprendido, sé que quedó cautivado por esa belleza ¿Quién no quedaría cautivado?

—Ah, ya lo entiendo, lo siento amigo por hacerte pasar este mal momento—él me da palmaditas en la espalda, desencajo mi cara ¿Mal momento? No entiendo ¿Por qué Yuuki la mira con aburrimiento? ¿¡Acaso no ve!? Ella… es una diosa.

De pronto por causa del destino ella voltea la cara, sus ojos que lagrimaron antes brillan de felicidad, ella camina con torpeza y temo que se llegara a tropezar con las finas rocas del jardín, la diosa de vestido blanco suspira con alivio y olímpicamente me ignora, llegando hasta mi mejor amigo quien se mantenía tenso.

Yuuki la mira fijamente y ella tiembla, se le podía ver la desesperación de hablar pero a lo mejor no le salía ninguna palabra, mi mejor amigo no hace nada, solo mantiene la típica postura de autodefensa.

—Yo me largo—Murmuró dejando de ver a la diosa.

Yuuki estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y entrar a la casa de sus padres cuando ella, lo toma de la muñeca izquierda dejando escapar más y más lágrimas que agitan mi corazón, su rostro sonrojado por las lágrimas y los labios temblorosos se encuentran agachados.

Ella no lo suelta y Yuuki no forceja por zafarse de ella, para mi sorpresa ella abre ligeramente los labios dejando salir un simple gemido de lamento.

—N-no quise… hacerlo—Murmura tartamudeando por el frio de esta noche. Yuuki frunce aún más el ceño, sonríe con ironía y finalmente se suelta de ella bruscamente.

—Si quisiste o no, no es de importancia, olvídalo—susurra encovándose un poco— Ya nada importa, puedes ir a llorar—Yuuki levanta medio su cara, y la luz ilumina su rostro. En su rostro tiene una gran marca roja, más roja que la pura sangre, miro para abajo y la mano de ella esta tan roja como la mejilla de Yuuki.

—Solo perdóname—dice con temor la castaña.

Yuuki apretó los labios.

— No te preocupes, no fue mayor cosa solo aléjate de mí—Habla con tanta seguridad en su voz que no salgo de mi sorpresa, no sé lo que haya pasado entre él y la diosa de vestido blanco, aun así quiero aligerar el tenso momento.

—Yuuki no vine hasta aquí para escuchar los lloriqueos de tu noviecita, se hombre y trátala como se lo merece, además deja de comportarte tan "maduro" —Por fin atraigo la atención de los dos, pero Yuuki tiene una mirada de rencor sé que no está dirigida hacia mi sino hacia la diosa de vestido blanco—Quita esa cara hombre, no ves que espantas a Yoko si ella llora no hay nada que la haga parar y si eso sucede juro que no me contendré. —dije agarrando más fuerte la espalda de mi hermanita. —Mira lo que estas causando me decepciona que hagas llorar a una mujer, hazme un favor, deja de ser tan imbécil y trata bien a tu novia— Tras decir eso me siento más libre, puesto que me estoy descargando con mi mejor amigo solo por la atención de esa mujer.

Yuuki me mira con el ceño fruncido y con sus manos hechas puño, se acerca peligrosamente hacia mí, yo solamente me mantengo rígido dándole la mayor protección a Yoko por si acaso se le ocurre al bastardo una locura y ella sale posiblemente lastimada.

Mi mejor amigo se detiene unos cuantos pasos de mí, lo puedo ver tan furioso.

—En primera: la mujer que vez delante de ti no es nada de mi "noviecita" ni una "amiga con derechos" si fuera así no estuviera hablando contigo—Lo último lo dijo dando a entender que estaría muerto. Yuuki empezó a gruñir: —En segunda: No me interesa si estas aburrido puedes largarte de mi casa cuando quieras, evita usar ese tono de superioridad conmigo, porque sabemos entre nosotros dos Non, tú no eres mejor que yo. Y Tercera: Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que esa tonta es mi novia ¡Kotoko nunca será importante para mí!

No salgo de mi sorpresa, Yuuki respira alterado pero él se está conteniendo ya que sé que quiere darme un buen puñetazo.

Mi mirada viaja hasta donde se encontraba la diosa de vestido blanco, pero solo logro ver un cuerpo desplazándose con rapidez por el jardín, ella corría, sin importarle que sus pies estaban dañados por las rasposas estructuras de las rocas, tampoco le importó que se cayera en la tierra y su hermoso vestido quedara arruinado. No, a ella no le importó, solamente salió corriendo con lágrimas frías saliendo de sus ojos cafés claros.

Por primera vez en mi vida tengo un odio grande hacia Yuuki, él, mi mejor amigo, la persona con quien he compartido muchas cosas horribles y agradables, la persona que me entiende como buen amigo mío, no le perdono esto.

—Bien estúpido de primera—Gruño— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decir esas cosas a Kotoko-san? —Lo observo con frialdad, y él solamente suspira aburrido.

No le perdonare, no por esto, no quiero volverla ver llorar y menos por el malnacido de Yuuki.

Kotoko-san ¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho sentir mal este estúpido?

No lo perdonare.

* * *

A/N: Hola, prometí una actualización rápida, y aquí está, lo siento si esta algo corto pero, mi mente ha estado muy intranquila últimamente y no he podido tener ideas claras de cómo será esta historia.  
Gracias a lantunez ella ha dado unas esplendidas ideas que algunas aparecieron en este capítulo y otras parecieran más adelante, gracias por todo :3 También gracias a una linda (o) personita que dio followers, gracias igual C:

Quiero aclarar que el nombre de la hermanita de Nobuhiko, no es Yoko, la verdad es que su nombre no aparece así que improvisé. Trataré actualizar semanal, pero creo que moriré en el intento u.u'  
Lo siento también por lo mal editado que estaba el primer capitulo :3 mi hermano mayor no me dejaba en paz, quería la laptop y lo subí a la ligera =p  
Gracias por leer esta historia C':  
¡Dejen Review! :3

**28/05/14**

**Inochan-Uchiha.**


End file.
